Don't Tell Sammy
by Carol-chan989
Summary: Depois de uma caçada, Dean fica sozinho no motel, entediado. Talvez se Castiel aparecesse algumas perguntas seriam respondidas e alguns tédios aliviados. Dean só esperava que Sam não fizesse perguntas demais, seria um pouco... Complicado. PWP


Dean não estava muito preocupado em se lembrar como tudo aconteceu. Naquele momento não queria saber como diabos Castiel foi parar em seu colo, ofegando e gemendo enquanto ondulava os quadris em cima de seu membro. Nah. Não parecia importante. Mas é claro que, horas depois, quando estivesse jogado sobre a cama exausto com o anjo ao seu lado, ele repassaria todos os acontecimentos mentalmente, um pouco confuso.

Devia ser por volta de oito da noite quando aconteceu, tinha quase certeza. Ele estava sozinho no quarto do motel que tinham alugado daquela vez, Sam tinha saído há pouco tempo, dizendo que ia beber uma cerveja no bar que tinham visitado no dia anterior durante as investigações – como se Dean fosse acreditar que não tinha nada a ver com o modo que uma das atendentes ficou olhando-o o tempo inteiro, e por isso tinha certeza de que não veria o irmão por algumas boas horas, senão até o dia seguinte. A caçada tinha terminado naquele mesmo dia, mais cedo, então podia se dizer que ele estava... Relaxado. E um pouco cansado. Mas, acima de tudo, frustrado. Queria aliviar o estresse, ir beber alguma coisa em algum lugar lotado de pessoas normais e não de monstros. Contudo, era uma cidade pequena, e o único bar era, infelizmente, o mesmo que Sam tinha escolhido e Dean não seria babaca o suficiente para ficar entre seu irmão e a garçonete gostosa... Nem paciente para ficar olhando os dois flertarem. Não era culpa dele! É inevitável! Uma hora ou outra seus olhos pousariam nos dois e quem diabos gosta de observar o irmão mais novo namorar ao vivo?

Bufou irritado enquanto tomava mais um gole da cerveja barata que havia comprado no mercadinho ao lado do motel. Melhor do que nada.

- Vai ficar me devendo uma. - resmungou para si mesmo.

- Quem?

Dean pulou da cadeira, derrubando a garrafa praticamente vazia no processo e gritando um palavrão. Não muito distante, a figura familiar estava de pé no canto do quarto, um semblante confuso estampado no rosto.

- Merda, Cas! - esbravejou, passando uma mão pelo cabelo. - Já não te disse pra parar de aparecer assim? Você não podia... sei lá, _ligar_ antes? Ou usar a maldita porta?

- Me desculpe. Não era minha intenção te assustar. - disse Castiel se aproximando.

O mais velho dos Winchester reclamou algo sobre "Malditos anjos" enquanto apanhava a garrafa do chão e ia se sentar no sofá – a cadeira já não parecia ter mais graça.

- E então? O que aconteceu dessa vez? - indagou distraidamente ligando a televisão. - Mais algum apocalipse precisa ser parado?

- Isso não é engraçado, Dean. Mas de qualquer forma, eu... Não vim para pedir sua ajuda ou de Sam. Está tudo incrivelmente pacífico essa semana.

- Amém. - Pelo canto do olho, a leve carranca que Castiel fez era bem perceptível, e Dean decidiu que o anjo ainda era sensível demais a qualquer piada religiosa. Revirando os olhos prosseguiu: - Ainda não me disse o que faz aqui.

Castiel ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, como se medindo as futuras palavras. Dean quase preferia a época em que o anjo falava o que lhe viesse a cabeça, por mais constrangedor – ou frio – que fosse.

- Eu só queria me certificar de que estavam bem.

- Achei que pudesse sentir essas coisas. Laço profundo e etc. - E para provocar um pouco, acrescentou: - Pode admitir, Cas, você sentiu nossa falta. Ou no mínimo estava entediado.

- Provavelmente.

A resposta surpreendeu Dean antes de tudo, e logo ele sentiu vontade de rir. Era cômico saber que um "Anjo do Senhor" tinha ficado com saudades da presença dos irmãos mais amaldiçoados da terra... Ou estava _entediado_. Ainda não tinha certeza a qual das afirmações Castiel tinha respondido. Mas de uma forma ou de outra, Dean ficou feliz de saber que era alvo da preocupação de Cas e que era o primeiro lugar para onde ele correria quando não tivesse mais o que fazer. Não, ele jamais diria isso em voz alta.

- Então não fique aí parado como uma maldita múmia e sente. Ou pegue uma cerveja. Ou pegue uma cerveja e sente. Sinta-se em casa. - ironizou.

Um pouco hesitante, Castiel se juntou a ele no sofá. E claro que não era um sofá enorme, mas também não era tão pequeno para o anjo ter que ficar tão próximo. Dean teria que explicar mais uma vez o significado de 'espaço pessoal'... mais tarde.

Por alguns bons minutos, eles ficaram em silêncio assistindo qualquer programa aleatório que aparecesse na TV quando Dean mudasse de canal. Era um silêncio confortável, talvez porque os dois estivessem um pouco cansados – se anjos podiam cansar fisicamente, o Winchester não sabia, mas por tudo que tinham passado nos últimos _tempos_ ambos estavam mais que exaustos de todo o caos.

E... Oh! Dean lembrou – ou lembraria – que tinha _tudo_ sido sua culpa. É, cem por cento sua culpa.

O que é um bom filme clássico de ação sem ao menos uma cena de sexo ou de pessoas se agarrando como se o mundo fosse acabar? Por isso que na tela da televisão, após um longo tempo de carros explodindo, um helicóptero se chocando contra o chão, tiros e – impressionante – nenhum arranhão por parte do protagonista... A cena cortou para a sala de algum apartamento luxuoso onde pouquíssimas falas depois, uma linda mulher de corte channel e um homem de terno começaram a se beijar. Mas não aquele típico beijo que pode ser confundido com um ato romântico facilmente, era o tipo de beijo que avisava aos telespectadores: Tirem as crianças da sala, em breve estaremos transando na superfície mais próxima. E ele, apesar de em nada impressionar Dean, lembrou-o de algo que no mínimo despertou sua curiosidade:

- Ei, Cas, você continua virgem? - Ele obviamente lembrava de sua tentativa frustrada de levar o amigo ao bordel, mas quem sabe? A vida é cheia de surpresas e isso já tinha acontecido há um bom tempo.

A pergunta pareceu incomodar um pouco o anjo. Não muito como da ultima vez, todavia certamente incomodou. Suas mãos mudaram de posição no colo e seu rosto virou um pouco para longe do olhar de Dean.

- Por que o interesse? - desconversou.

O Winchester deu um meio sorriso, ah, era tão difícil fazer Castiel ficar embaraçado. E ele já tinha conseguido duas vezes. No mesmo assunto. Dean se alongou na posição que estava, um de seus braços como de costume se estendia sobre o encosto do sofá e ele percebeu que era exatamente por trás de Castiel. Céus, como não tinha notado antes? Estava mais que na hora de perturbar um pouco o anjo.

Com um sorriso sacana no rosto ele deixou seu braço escorregar lentamente do encosto para os ombros do amigo, e então continuou a falar, deixando sua voz mais baixa e fluída que o normal:

- O meu interesse... É porque se 'sim', eu gostaria de saber quem. E como.

- E se 'não'? - arriscou Castiel sem mover um músculo.

- Eu gostaria de saber por quê.

Dean planejava só irritar Castiel. Era divertido, afinal, como irritar Sammy. Ele sabia que toda aquela brincadeira teria um limite, por que o anjo não era nenhuma garotinha de treze anos e ele não ficaria corado e nervoso por tocar num tema como virgindade. O limite era aquilo – e já era suficiente ver um ser de milhares de anos se esquivando. Então Dean não poderia responder com certeza quando a brincadeira acabou e quando ele começou a mostrar seu verdadeiro interesse nas respostas... E em Cas.

- Por que. - repetiu devagar.

- É, Cas, _por quê._ Você não é feio. - Não, nem de longe. Sobre isso o Winchester não podia se enganar. O maldito anjo era até atraente demais. O cabelo era escuro e parecia tão macio. Ele tinha feições lindas, isso era inegável. Sem contar o corpo (mesmo que Dean só o tivesse visto sem camisa uma vez, ele sabia) e, principalmente os olhos. Aqueles olhos eram fodidos. Como alguém podia ter olhos tão azuis? - Também não é exatamente novo. Daquela vez no bordel, Cas, qual foi o problema? Hum? Você por acaso não gostou dela? Não se interessou? Ou é algo mais? Você não gosta de mulheres, Cas?

- Eu sou um anjo. Sou indiferente ao sexo.

- Então o motivo foi o interesse. - Dean afirmou. - Quem iria te interessar, Cas? Não acho que seja outro anjo. Muito menos um demônio. Um humano, certo? Um homem? Quem? - sussurrou.

Dean poderia citar alguns nomes. Pessoas que ele sabia que Cas conhecia e que não eram uma má escolha. Mas ele não quis. Não, claro que ele não estava com ciúmes de imaginar Cas tendo uma queda por outro homem humano... É só que... Tá, talvez ele estivesse com ciúmes. Mas nunca ia admitir que o ciúmes controlaram suas ações. Nem diria que não estava com a cabeça no lugar, pensando direito. Dean sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo e os ciúmes tinham pouca participação quando ele estreitou seu braço nos ombros do anjo e aproximou seu rosto.

- Cas, olhe pra mim.

No próximo segundo aqueles ridículos olhos azuis estavam cravados nos seus. Uma pequena pausa, Dean sabia que estava fodido. E no segundo depois desse sua boca estava colada na do anjo.

Os lábios de Castiel eram surpreendentemente mornos e agradáveis. E para um deleite ainda maior de Dean, o anjo sabia beijar – ele se recusava a se perguntar como. As bocas se moldaram suaves, sem pressa, como se trocassem o calor e as respirações em uma dança muito lenta. Hora ou outra, um estalido escapava dos lábios quando descolavam-nos o suficiente para mudar um pouco a posição do beijo. Era delicioso.

- Eu te interesso? - Dean perguntou numa breve pausa entre os beijos e estalidos.

Não houve resposta. Dean decidiu que deveria tentar mais. Com um leve sorriso – ele realmente esperava que Sam não chegasse agora ou tão cedo, seria uma situação difícil de explicar – ele prendeu o lábio inferior de Castiel entre seus dentes, numa mordiscada só forte o suficiente para puxá-lo um pouco. E, soltando-o, aproveitou a nova brecha para escorregar sua língua na boca do outro.

Castiel aprendia rápido, logo sua língua estava invadindo a boca de Dean, explorando-a tão bem quanto ele fazia com a sua, às vezes regredindo só o suficiente para ambas as línguas lutarem pela dominância do espaço e para uma nova respiração – que nunca durava muito, por mais que precisassem. O anjo obviamente sabia como aquele tipo de coisa funcionava. Mas sentir era... totalmente novo. Maravilhosamente diferente do que havia imaginado. Era como sentir cada pedaço de seu corpo, cada músculo, pensamento ou vontade derreter.

Porém o Winchester ainda não tinha uma resposta para a pergunta, e isso significava que teria que avançar mais – não era como se a ideia o desagradasse. Sem pressa, separou sua boca da de Castiel, quebrando o beijo e arrancando um pequeno som insatisfeito dele, e moveu sua atenção para sua orelha. Ele mordeu o lóbulo e seguiu apressado para o pescoço que, observou, ainda parecia coberto demais. Seu braço escorregou dos ombros para se infiltrar sob o sobretudo, afastando-o do seu objetivo. E ajudando, sua outra mão ocupou-se em se desfazer da gravata e da blusa social do anjo. Aproveitava para deixar seus dedos escorregarem pela pele quente e macia, apertando e arranhando quando achava necessário. E logo não havia mais nenhuma gola atrapalhando Dean de continuar provocando o pescoço de Cas.

Primeiro não foi nada mais que um beijo, depositado com lentidão suficiente para Dean sentir a respiração do anjo sob seus lábios – e ficou feliz ao notar como ela estava irregular. E então mordiscou a pele e chupou. Ele observou orgulhoso os pelos da nuca de Castiel se arrepiarem e a respiração do anjo parar por alguns segundos.

Dean não queria parar, mas o jogo ainda não tinha terminado. Foi baixo, um ronronar proposital que escorregou cantado pela sua língua e chegou bem audível aos ouvidos do moreno:

- Castiel. Me responda. - E a resposta veio igualmente baixa, Dean jurou que nunca tinha visto a voz do anjo tão quebrada antes:

- Sim.

Com cada vez mais pressa ele mordia e chupava o pescoço antes tão imaculado de Cas – que ofegava e contorcia seus dedos no tecido na roupa do caçador -, e antes que tivessem percebido não estavam mais no sofá, de alguma forma tinham conseguido levantar e agora Dean tentava arrancar totalmente o sobretudo e a blusa de Castiel enquanto abusava de seu pescoço. As mãos do anjo também não ficaram paradas, ele parecia tão empolgado quanto seu novo amante – porque haveriam outras vezes, sem dúvida - e logo retirava seu terno – o traje do FBI, ou CIA... Dean não lembrava qual tinha sido daquela vez. Os dedos de Castiel também eram estranhamente quentes contra sua pele. Ele sempre pensou que Cas seria, de alguma forma, frio. O que só ajudava toda a situação a sair cada vez mais do plano da realidade.

Foi sem dúvida muito bom para o ego do humano quando um pequeno gemido saiu em meio a respiração do anjo quando ele aplicou uma mordida mais forte em um ponto em particular. E no segundo gemido, um arrepio definitivamente percorreu sua coluna e acabou – de um modo muito conhecido – em sua virilha. Ah, talvez fossem um pouco muito mais longe do que o planejado.

Dean já estava pouco se fodendo para a conversa de virgindade, sobre Sam estando há algumas quadras de distância ou sobre qualquer outra merda. Ele estava muito mais preocupado em escorregar seus dedos pelo cós da calça de Castiel, puxando-o pra perto.

- Cama? - foi a única coisa que sua mente conseguiu articular quando aqueles olhos azuis o encararam com tanta necessidade.

Foi Castiel, e não Dean, que os arrastou aos tropeços ate a cama. Quando caíram sobre o colchão suas bocas estava coladas novamente e os sapatos, as meias e as blusas tinham caído esquecidas em algum lugar possivelmente próximo ao sofá. E também foi Castiel que impulsionou os quadris para cima, fazendo sua ereção ainda coberta se arrastar contra a de Dean. O caçador ofegou e ajudou a aumentar o atrito.

- Tem certeza de que nunca fez isso antes, Cas?

Contudo não houve tempo para ele responder. Dean escorregou sua mão entre os corpos, abrindo com dificuldade a calça do moreno e envolvendo a carne quente e ereta em seus dedos, começando a massagear do jeito que ele mesmo gostava sem dar chance para o anjo se acostumar. O gemido que saiu da boca de Castiel foi tão inesperado, tão delicioso, que Dean notou que não havia tempo para ser paciente, não daquela vez.

Ele arrancou a calça e a cueca de Castiel com pressa, sem dar tempo para perguntas ou reclamações – que não haveriam já que o anjo estava gostando tanto quanto ele. Sua ereção começava a incomodar, ainda presa dentro das calças e ele queria desesperadamente ouvir Castiel gemer, e dessa vez gemidos reais, com seu nome e pedidos no meio. Como será que Castiel reagiria ao ser fodido?

O mesmo sorriso sacana de mais cedo iluminou o rosto de Dean enquanto ele estendia a mão até a cômoda e abria uma das gavetas, tirando um pequeno pote de lubrificante de dentro. Castiel lançou-lhe um olhar confuso, que foi respondido com um simples dar de ombros. Ora, caçadores tinham que ser preparados pra tudo, não é?

Dean se esquivou das tentativas de beijos vindas do anjo, e segurou-se para não começar a espalhar mais chupões pelo seu corpo. Ele queria assistir Castiel enquanto o preparava. E assim o fez. Enfiando seus dedos rapidamente no pote, ele separou as pernas do anjo o suficiente para conseguir ver o seu alvo e, sem um único segundo de aviso ou hesitação, penetrou o primeiro dedo.

E, ah, era tão apertado. Só com um dedo ele já conseguia sentir todo aquele macio calor apertando-o. Quão bom seria quando fosse seu membro ali? Um gemido escapou de sua garganta só ao imaginar.

Ele fez alguns poucos movimentos antes de assumir que Cas já estava pronto para um segundo, e logo para um terceiro. No terceiro Dean decidiu demorar-se mais. Ele empurrou-os lentamente, espaçando-os, abrindo o anjo para o que viria e procurando. Cutucava cada ponto no interior do moreno, ouvindo-o ofegar e vendo seus dedos se enrolarem nos lençóis, até que achou. Castiel arqueou as costas, dando um gemido tão sôfrego quando sua próstata foi atingida que Dean pensou que poderia muito bem gozar só ouvindo aquilo. Talvez fosse a isso que as pessoas se referiam quando falavam "o canto dos anjos".

Dean se esticou ate a cômoda novamente, dessa vez apanhando uma camisinha que abriu apressadamente com os dentes.

Castiel observava tudo, os três dedos ainda dentro. E ele nunca pensou que fosse querer algo desse tipo antes. O pensamento de que ele queria tanto, _tanto_ que Dean o penetrasse logo até o assustou. E foi se distraindo com esse tipo de desejo incomum para um anjo que ele não notou quando os dedos se foram ou quando as mãos fortes de antes agarraram seus quadris. Mas definitivamente sentiu quando algo bem maior que os três dedos afundou dentro de si.

- D-Dean aah...!

Sentia sua respiração falhar, suas mãos apertando com uma força descomunal – para um humano – os lençóis e travesseiros. Aquilo era... Diferente _demais _de tudo que já tinha sentido. Ele conseguia entender porque tantos irmãos e irmãs seus desistiram do paraíso na antiguidade para ficarem na terra.

Dean também estava extasiado. Era tão ridiculamente bom dentro de Castiel quanto tinha imaginado. Ah, sim, com certeza ia dar um jeito de fazerem aquilo mais vezes. Movia suas mãos nos quadris do moreno, mexendo-se muito pouco dentro do outro, com leves estocadas. E foi olhando para aqueles quadris – ele pode ou não estar começando a ter um fetiche pelos quadris de Castiel – que uma ideia lhe veio a mente.

- Você me quer... Mais fundo, Cas? - perguntou ofegante.

- S-sim. - veio o choramingo como resposta.

- Ótimo.

Dean inverteu as posições num movimento mais rápido que até ele mesmo achava que fosse possível. Logo Castiel estava sentado em seu colo, tentando sem muito sucesso recobrar o autocontrole após a mudança brusca. E Dean estava deitado, aproveitando o quão fundo tinha conseguido se enterrar no anjo daquela forma e o quão linda era a vista que tinha. Suas mãos continuavam acariciando os quadris e coxas de Castiel, mas a parte dos movimentos era toda por conta dele agora.

- Se mova, Cas.

Ah, e ele fez. Castiel apoiou suas mãos no tronco do seu novo amante e, usando-o como apoio, levantou-se, escorregando o pênis de Dean para fora de seu corpo quase que totalmente antes de sentar-se de volta. Ele fez de novo, e de novo. Cada vez parecia ir mais fundo e mais rápido, Castiel ondulava seus quadris em cada nova ida e volta entendo como devia ser feito, os olhos azuis escondidos quase que totalmente por trás das pálpebras ainda brilhavam, a boca – que soltava os gemidos mais lascivos inapropriados que Dean já havia ouvido – alterava entre um 'O' perfeito – que sem dúvida seria posta em novos usos mais tarde – e continuar fechada, mordendo o lábio inferior numa tentativa falha de controlar o próprio prazer. Se Castiel tivesse que descrever tudo que estava sentindo com uma única palavra, seria: queimando. O seu interior e a sua pele, desde seus ossos e carne e principalmente onde o pênis do caçador entrava e saia, queimava. Como se um fogo o consumisse sem piedade, tirando sua consciência e fazendo-o desejar por se desmanchar.

Dean queria muito deixar todo o trabalho por conta do anjo, queria muito mesmo ver como ele se sairia. Mas não dava. Cada vez as estocadas ficavam mais deliciosas e ele se impulsionava mais para cima, ajudando. Logo ele encontrou o mesmo ângulo que seus dedos haviam experimentado e atingiu com força a próstata do outro mais uma vez, e mais outra.

- A-AH! _Dean, não_! Eu vou... - A melhor parte era que Castiel continuava. Ele continuou cavalgando no colo do loiro, impulsionando si mesmo a ser atingido naquele ponto especial.

Era tão, _tão_ bom!

- Sim, você vai. Está sentindo, Cas? - Dean falava com certa dificuldade. - Eu vou te fazer gozar só pelo simples fato de te deixar montar em mim. E você faz uma cara tão _linda_ quando é fodido. Não.. Ah, se atreva a parar. Eu quero te ouvir gritar meu nome.

Era tudo demais. As estocadas eram tão fundas, tão fortes e exatamente na sua próstata quase todas as vezes. Castiel mal conseguia ouvir a própria voz, mas sabia que devia estar gritando como Dean queria, algo como "Por favor hm... Deaahn" devia sair. E também não ouvia os de Dean, mas tinha certeza de que estavam lá. Um calor começou a apertar a parte debaixo de seu ventre com mais intensidade, bem próximo a sua virilha. Só mais algumas estocadas e ele aumentou ao ponto de se tornar insuportável.

Castiel se sentiu explodir, todo o prazer veio condensado em uma onda e ele gritou mais alto do que antes, sendo cortado no meio por um ofego desesperado.

Dean também gozou, muito pouco tempo depois. Ele estava tentando se segurar, mas o olhar de Castiel, seu nome sendo gritado daquela forma e a entrada dele se apertando dolorosamente em volta de seu membro o fizeram vir. Também foi demais para ele.

"Eu vou pro inferno, de novo" Pensou enquanto admirava o não-mais-virgem-anjo ainda sentado em seu colo, encarando-o de volta. Castiel tremia muito levemente e seu corpo estava coberto de suor. Os cabelos escuros apontavam para todos os lados. Dean nunca tinha visto seu anjo tão acabado – no bom sentido – nem sabia que ele podia ficar daquela forma! Mas ele estava, e tudo por sua culpa. Ah, o doce som da vitória. Um sorriso orgulhoso espalhou-se em seu rosto enquanto ajudava Castiel a se erguer, deixando seu pênis sair e deitando o anjo do seu lado na cama.

Ele jogou a camisinha no lixo e passou um longo momento parado naquela posição. Ambos deitados na cama, sujos, acabados e o cheiro de sexo inundando o quarto. O surpreendente foi que a pergunta não veio de sua boca:

- O que você vai falar pro Sam? - indagou Castiel.

Dean ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Fiz sexo selvagem com o meu pseudo anjo da guarda que era virgem e por quem sempre tive uma certa atração. Ele é fodidamente quente na cama e eu acho que nunca gozei tão bem antes. Estou animado para repetir, será que pode sair mais uma vez?", não parecia uma boa resposta.

- Acho que ele vai preferir ficar sem uma resposta por um tempo. - concluiu.


End file.
